


killjoys, outcasts, murderers and suicides.

by wildwildhq



Category: Haikyuu!!, Heathers (1988), ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Heathers Fusion, Brother/Brother Incest, Crossdressing, Depressed Kozume Kenma, Depressed Tendou Satori, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, MARTHA DUMPTRUCK IN THE FLESH VIBES, Major character death - Freeform, Oikawa Tooru is a bitch, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychotic Kageyama Tobio, Rulebreaker Hinata Shouyou, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwildhq/pseuds/wildwildhq
Summary: He's a china plate that's been flung to the floor and shattered into a thousand pieces- broken. He's stitched, stapled and glued back together. His scars are rivers on the map of his skin, his blood vessels are civilizations on the dirt of his heart. His eyes are galaxies, and his hair is rays of sunshine. His blood is blacker than the river Styx, mind darker than the depths of hell.What does he want? Power, liberation, happiness, change, love?In this school of killjoys, outcasts, murderers and beautifully damaged people, where does he stand?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou & Tendou Satori, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou & Tendou Satori, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Tendou Satori & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	1. -one.

The shiny yellow ball whizzed past Hinata Shoyo's eyes. 

Tendou Satori sighed, loosening his grip on his yellow mallet. "Damn," he muttered. "It's your turn, Tooru."

Satori looked beautiful as usual, his frizzy red hair parted to the side, and yellow plaid jacket on top of a white pair of shorts, and platformed yellow shoes.

"No, Tori," Oikawa Tooru replied, both hands gripping his red mallet, as he looked the perfect picture of serenity. "It's Tetsu's turn. Tetsu-"

Shoyo blew out a puff of air at Tooru's glare directed at Kuroo Tetsuro. This was normal, but he could never get used to the megabitch Tetsu being so meek and timid when faced with Tooru. 

Tetsuro looked up from his book, which was a contrast to his outfit for the day- a dark green top with small frills at the hem and black skinny jeans. His unruly black hair was tied in a bun, and secured with a green bow.

"Sorry, Tooru," Tetsuro immediately responded. 

Tetsuro took his shot, aiming the green ball to the best of his ability, but it missed.

Tooru sashayed up, his brown hair falling in perfect, short curls. His red, thick jacket, the second of three buttons fastened on top of a white one-piece overall, with a red belt. He bent down, picked up his red ball and kissed it, the red on his lips barely visible on the ball. Placing a leather shoe on the ball, he swung the mallet, and the ball soared through the sky.

thwunk!

It hit Shoyo's head, and he simply shook it, staring at the trio incredulously.

"Dear Diary," the voice in Shoyo's head read out, as he scrawled frantically in his diary. "Tooru told me he teaches people life. He said, "Real life sucks losers dry. If you want to fuck with the eagles, you have to learn to fly." I said, "So you teach people how to spread their wings and fly?" He said, "Yes." I said, "You're beatiful!""

"God," Satori groaned. "Come on, Shoyo."

Shoyo looked up to see Satori glaring down at him. He glared back. "What's your damage, Tori?" 

"Don't blame me," he shrugged. "Blame Tooru. He told me to drag your ass back to the caf, pronto." He looked at Tetsuro, who was opposite him. "Back me up, Tetsu."

"Yeah," Tetsuro put in helpfully. "He really wants to talk to you."

"Okay," Shoyo said, frustrated. "I'm going. Jesus Christ."

Soon, Shoyou was in the cafeteria, flanked by Tetsuro and Satori. "Hello, Tooru," he said, coldly. Tooru looked stunning- red blouse, white jeans, mascara, lipstick and heels that were on the shorter side.

"Shoyou, finally," Tooru breathed out. "I've got a note of Miya Osamu's. I need you to forge a hot and horny, yet realistically low-key note in Osamu's handwriting, and slip it onto Binma Kozume's lunch tray." His perfect lips were set in a devious smirk, and a pair of perfectly manicured hands set a red clipboard with a sheet of paper into Shoyou's hands, and that hateful itching sensation began scratching at his stomach.

"Shit, Tooru," he said, fighting the temptation. "I don't have anything against Kenma Kozume."

"You don't have anything for him, either." Tooru fired back. "Come on, it'll be very," he pleaded, pausing for effect. "The note will give him shower nozzle masturbation material for weeks!"

Shoyo breathed in and out. "I'll think about it." Yet all four of them knew Shoyo would say yes.

"Don't think," he said, softly. "Shoyo needs something to write on." Tooru looked around, and then straight at Tetsuro. "Tetsu-chan, bend over."

Shoyo placed the clipboard on Tetsuro's back. He let Tooru's voice guide him, and he blindly copied down what the brunette was saying, in Osamu's handwriting.

"Dear Kenma, you're so sweet," Tooru began, and after that, the words faded beyond recognition.


	2. -two.

Miya Osamu knew only two things- rugby and how to talk dirty. His best friend and brother, Miya Atsumu, was equally stupid, and he didn't know what a filter was either. 

Shoyo was well aware of this, but wrote the letter regardless, feeling a bit sorry for Kenma. Yet, he wanted to see the drama unfold, and feel good that he played a role.

Meanwhile, Shoyo's point was proven, because at a table on the far end of the cafeteria, sat Osamu and Atsumu.

"I'm telling you, man," Osamu snorted. "It would be so righteous to be in a Tooru-Hinata sandwich!"

"Oh, hell yes," Atsumu replied. "I just wanna grab a killjoy, put him on my johnson, and just start spinning him around like a goddamn pinwheel... Punch it in!"

Satori grabbed the note as soon as Shoyo finished righting it, and slipped away. He placed the note onto Kenma's lunch tray, and walked away unnoticed and nearly doubling over with laughter.

From another table, Sugawara Koushi said, "Haruichi feeds the world. Come on people, let's give that leftover lunch money to someone who doesn't have lunches. Those tater-tots you throw away..."

"God," Satori snarked. "Aren't they fed yet?"

"Come on," Sugawara said to his table, clearly uncomfortable. "Let's go."

"Do they even have Thanksgiving in Africa?"

"Oh, sure. Pilgrims, Indians, tater-tots," Shoyo quipped back. "It's a real party continent."

"Hinata," Tooru called out. "Guess what today is."

"Ouch," Shoyo replied. "Lunchtime poll?"

"So, what's the question?" Satori asked, smoothing his shorts.

"Yeah, so what's the question?" Tetsuro followed up.

"Goddamn, Tetsu," Tooru sighed in exasperation. "You were with me in study-hall when I thought of it."

"...I forgot," came the sheepish reply.

"Such a pillowcase," Tooru retorted.

"This wouldn't be that bizarro thing you were babbling over the phone last night, would i?"

"Of course it is," Tooru smirked. "I told Morisuke if he gives me another political topic, I'd spew burrito chunks."

Shoyo rolled his eyes and caught sight of a total hunk of a man sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, looking right back at him. He was tall, dark-haired, pale-skinned and brooding, with blue eyes that pierced right through Shoyo. He was so caught up in this boy's beauty that he walked right into Yachi Hitoka.

"Hitoka Yachi, gosh," Shoyo breathed out. "Hey, I'm really sorry I couldn't make it to your birthday party last month."

"It's okay," Hitoka smiled. "Your mom said you had a big date. Think I'd probably miss my own birthday for a date."

"Don't say that," Shoyo replied, sadly.

Hitoka ignored him and began to dig through her bag. "I was looking around the other day," she said. The long sleeves of her orange cardigan kept getting in the way of her hands, and she kept pushing her short, blonde locks back, again and again. "And dug up these old photographs." She seized a few small pieces of paper and handed them over to Shoyo.

There was a picture of Shoyo and Hitoka holding hands on a swing set, and a picture of them playing croquet.

"Oh," Shoyo chuckled. "They're great!"

Tooru latched onto Shoyo's sleeve and pulled him away. "Come on, Shoyo."

As soon as he was let go, Shoyo turned to Tooru, who kept walking. "I was talking to somebody," he fumed.

Shimizu Kiyoko looked up from her lunch and spotted Tooru making a beeline for her table. "Great," she sighed. "It's a Killjoy."

"Oh, shit," Tanaka Ryuunosuke replied.

"Hi Kiyoko," Tooru started. "Love your cardigan."

"Thanks," Kiyoko said. "I just got it last night, at Limited. Like, totally blew my allowance."

Tooru wasted no more time. "Check this out. You win fifty million yen from the Denpa Shōnen sweepstakes, and the same day that big Nasubi guy gives you the check, aliens land on the Earth and say they're going to blow up the world in two days. What do you do?"

"That's easy. I'd just slide that wad over to my father, cause he is like, one of the top brokers in Miyagi." Ryuunosuke said.

"If I got that money, I would donate it to the homeless," Kiyoko stated, turning to the boys. "Every. Last. Yen."

"You're beautiful," Shoyo griped and walked away, Tooru hot on his trail.

"If you're going to openly be a bitch-"

Shoyo cut him off. "It's just, Tooru, why can't we talk to different kinds of people?"

"Fuck me gently with a chainsaw," Tooru replied. "Do I look like Mother Teresa? If I did, I probably wouldn't mind talking to the geek squad." Tooru glared at the geek-table for emphasis.

Yamaguchi Tadashi spat out his milk. "Did you see that? Killjoy #1 just looked right at me!"

"Does it not bother you that everybody in this school thinks you're a piranha?" Shoyo argued.

"Like I give a shit," Tooru bitched. "They all want me as a friend or a fuck. I'm worshipped at Haruichi, and I'm only a second-year."

He smirked as Kenma looked at Osamu.

"I can't believe this," Tooru continued. We're going to a party at Furudate University tonight, and we're brushing up on our conversational skills with the scum of the school."

They approached the geek-table.

"Hi," Shoyo offered.

"Hi," the geeks replied in unison.

"So this is what's called a lunchtime poll," Tooru began. He knew that this was going to be the longest one yet.

At the Feed-the-World table, "You win fifty million yen at the Denpa Shōnen sweepstakes..." 

To Osamu and Atsumu, "...and the same day what's-his-face gives you the check..."

In the parking lot, "...aliens land on the Earth, and..."

At a table in the cafeteria, "...say they're gonna blow up the world in two days."

In a corridor, "What are you gonna do with the money?" Tooru finished.

"I'd go to Egypt," Tadashi said. "With a guy," he added on, quickly.

"I'd use the money for an end-of-the-world get-together!" Hitoka said, excitedly.

"I'd pay Suzuki Ittetsu 20 million yen to sit on my face and have him ride," Osamu began, but Shoyo walked off, a little disgusted.

"That's gotta be the most spooky-assed question I've ever heard," Semi Eita said.

"Alright, this is important. Tax is only the beginning," Koushi said.

"...he should pay me, though," Atsumu was saying something before that, but Shoyo was too grossed-out to even listen.

"You go to the zoo and get a lion," Terushima Yuji said. "Then put a remote-controlled bomb up its butt..."

"...social security, legal fees," Koushi droned on.

"Then you press the button on the bomb, and you and the lion die as one." Yuji finished, looking like he had an epiphany.

"Whaaat?" A female stoner replied.


	3. -three.

"Oh my God," Satori almost squealed. "Here we go!"

Tetsuro stood next to his best friend, chest flush against his shoulder, clutching his book. Satori stood a little behind Tooru, hands gripping Tooru's arm tightly. Tooru stood the slightest bit behind Shoyo, who was watching the spectacle unfold.

He wasn't feeling that rush anymore. All he felt was pissed off and a little guilty too.

Shoyo watched Kenma take the note to Osamu. Osamu scanned the note and then, the entire table erupted in peals of laughter. Kenma looked genuinely hurt and at this point, Shoyo couldn't take it anymore. He slunk off to the Feed the World table.

"Hi, Shoyo," Koushi greeted him, smiling. "One gives a kid a pork bun."

Tooru made his way to Shoyo and dragged him away. He stood Shoyo in front of him and looked straight into the ginger's eyes.

"You wanted to be part of the most powerful clique in the school. If I wasn't already the head of it, I'd want the same thing. Come on, Shoyo, you used to have a sense of humour."

Shoyo just stared at Tooru, not sure what he was feeling.

"Shoyo," Tetsuro pleaded, weakly. "Can you come back here a minute?"

Tooru was reapplying lipstick, and Satori was fixing his concealer. Shoyo looked at them through their reflections in the mirror and said, "true friend's work is never done," whilst flexing his finger.

"Gross," Tooru declared. "Grow up, Tetsu, bulimia is SO '87."

"You know," Shoyo said to Tetsuro, whilst fiddling with his manicured nails. "Maybe you should see a doctor."

"Yeah, maybe," Tetsuro replied.

"Come on, Killjoys," Tooru said, straightening himself. "Let's take another look at today's lunch."

The four of them trooped out, Tooru leading the way as usual, and Shoyo straggling behind. 

After they reached the cafeteria, Shoyo caught The Mysterious Dude's captivating blue eyes again. He was drawing the ginger beyond the point of no return, and it wasn't like Shoyo wanted to return either. 

"God, Shoyo," Satori teased. "Drool much? His name's King Kageyama. He's in my Japanese History."

Shoyo, with his new-found confidence of knowing his crush's name, approached him. "Hello, King Kageyama," he said.

"Greetings and salutations," King replied. His voice was deep and husky, and Shoyo loved it. "You a Killjoy?"

"No," Shoyo replied, shyly. "I'm a Shoyo... Hinata. This may seem like a really stupid question." Shoyo couldn't look away from Kageyama's eyes. And hell, his hair looked so soft.

"There are no stupid questions."

"You inherit fifty million yen the same day aliens land on the earth and say they're gonna blow it up in two days. What do you do with the money?"

"That's the stupidest question I've ever heard," King said, incredulously.

"Who does the guy in the coat think he is anyway," Atsumu said, staring at King. "Yamata Hidetada?"

"Shoyo's into his act, no doubt," Osamu observed.

"Ahh," King muttered, wondering. "I don't know. Probably row out to the middle of a lake somewhere, bring along a bottle of beer, my nohkan and... some Abe."

"How very."

"Come on, Shoyo," Tooru said, swooping in and grabbing him away.

"Later," Shoyo smiled at King.

"Definitely," came the reply.

"Let's kick his ass!" Atsumu said, desperately. He looked straight at King, who was lazing in his chair and sipping some milk.

"Shit, Atsumu," Osamu said. "We're third-years, man. We're too old for that kind of crap. Let's give him a good scare though."

They trundled over to King, and Atsumu shoved his hand in the black-haired boy's meal. "You gonna eat this?"

"What did your girlfriend say when you told her you were moving to Miyagi, Japan?" Osamu taunted.

"Answer him, dick."

"Hey, 'Tsumu," Osamu snarled. "Doesn't this cafeteria have a 'no breeders allowed' rule?"

"Well," King finally spoke up. "They seem to have an open-door policy for assholes, though, don't they?"

"What'd you say, dickhead?" Osamu growled. 

"Ahh," King said, stretching as he stood up. "I'll repeat myself."

The enigmatic ravenette reached into his coat, pulled out a gun, cocked it and shot them both.

"They won't expel him," Satori said, reassuringly. He rested an arm on his mallet. "They'll just suspend him for a week or something."

"He used a real gun," Tooru argued. "They should throw his ass in jail."

"No way," Shoyo retorted, kicking at his mallet. "He used blanks. All King really did was ruin two pairs of pants. Maybe not even that. Can you bleach out urine stains?"

"You seem pretty amused," Tooru said, looking at Shoyo. "I thought you had given up on high-school guys."

"Never say never."

"So what're you going to do, Tooru," Tetsuro asked, pensive."Take the two shots or send me out?" 

"Did you have a brain tumour for breakfast?" Tooru bitched in response. "First you ask if I can be red, knowing that I'm always red."

With that, Tooru knocked Tetsuro's ball out.

"Oh, shit," Tetsuro sighed.

"It's your turn, Tetsu." He smirked as his minion walked to the ball. "Easy shot, Tetsu."

"No way, no day," Satori said.

"Give it up, boy," Shoyo continued.

Tetsuro whacked the ball as hard as he could, and it hit the statue in the garden, and then a tree, and rolled through the hoop.

"Holy shit," Shoyo breathed out.

"God, that was incredible," Satori said.

"Yeah!" Tetsuro cheered.

"So," Satori said. "Tonight's the night. Are you two excited?" He looked at Shoyo and Tooru, expecting a response.

"I'm giving Shoyo her shot," Tooru said. "Her first Furudate party. You blow it tonight, boy, and it's 'keggers with kids' all next year." He kicked Tetsuro's ball out of the way again. 

"Why?" Tetsuro asked, frustrated.

"Why not?"

The four boys turned their heads at the sound of the patio door sliding open. Shoyo's mother, Mei, came out, carrying a tray of food.

"Tori," she called out. "Your mother's here!"

"Come on," Satori said, jogging up the stairs. "Whoever wants a ride."

In unison, the Killjoys turned to Shoyo's mother and bowed. "Bye!"

"Hey," Shoyo's older sister, Natsu, said. "Take a break, Sho. Sit down."

Shoyo sat down and grabbed a cream biscuit. Natsu adjusted her high ponytail and fluffed her fringe up, and crossed her legs. They said thanks for the food, and Natsu starting her assault on her younger brother. "So, what was the first week of spring vacation withdrawal like?"

"I dunno," Shoyo said, taking a bite of the biscuit. "It was okay, I guess."

"Hey, kid," Mei said. "Isn't the prom coming up?"

"I guess."

"Any contestants worth mentioning?"

"Maybe... There's kind of a dark horse in the running."

"Goddamn," Natsu said, turning a copy of 'Crow's Angels' in her hands. "Will somebody tell me why I read these spy novels?"

"'Cause you're an idiot," Shoyo smirked.

"Oh yeah, that's it."

"You two," Mei said, affectionately.

"Great paté," Shoyo said, getting up from the table. "but I gotta motor if I wanna be ready for that party tonight." He scampered off, leaving his sister to read her spy novel and mother to sip her tea.


	4. -four.

''Corn nuts!'' Tooru called out to Shoyo, who was halfway up the ramp to the doors of the shop.  
''BQ or plain?''  
''BQ!''

Shoyo nodded and stepped into the shop. He grabbed the pack of corn nuts, which was sitting on top of a shelf that was up to his hip. He turned around, the dress he wore for the occasion swishing around his knees, and bumped into King.

''Are you gonna pull a super-chug with that?'' King said, looking right into Shoyo's eyes.  
''No,'' he smirked in reply. ''But if you're nice, I might let you buy me a ramune. I see you know your convenience-speak pretty well.''  
''Yeah,'' King said, his deep bay hooking Shoyo in. ''Well, I've been moved around all my life. Shizuoka, Nagano, Okinawa... Sendai, Miyagi. There's always been a Sakanoshita Shop. Any town, any time... pop a crispy-chicken bread in the microwave and feast on yakisoba. Keeps me sane.''  
''Really?'' Shoyo asked, incredulously. ''The thing you pulled in the caf today was pretty severe.'' He began chewing on a jelly straw.  
''Yeah, well, the extreme always makes an impression. Did you say a cherry or a coke ramune?''  
''I didn't...'' Shoyo replied, looking into the ravenette's blue eyes. ''Cherry.''

Shoyo gulped his drink down as King watched, and then the pair went outside. ''Great bike,'' he commented.

''Yeah, just a humble perk from my dad's construction company. You've seen the commercial, right? 'Bringing every prefecture to perfection.'''  
''Wait a minute. King Kageyama. Your pop's Kageyama Constructions' Sakujitsu? Must be rough moving from place to place.''  
''Well, everyone's life has got static. Is your life perfect?''  
''I'm on my way to a Furudate University party,'' Shoyo sighed as Tooru honked the car's horn impatiently. ''No, my life's not perfect. I don't really like my friends.''  
''I...'' King replied, hesitantly. ''I don't like your friends either.''  
''Well,'' Shoyo said, a little smile on his lips. ''It's just like they're people I work with, and our job is being popular and shit.''  
''Maybe it's time to take a vacation.''

Shoyo and Tooru stepped into the corridors of Furudate University. The yellow, green, red and blue light was barely enough to keep track of Tooru's back. Although it wasn't hard to not notice him- he was dressed in a smooth red dress that clung to the curve of his hips and accentuated his built shoulders. His slender arms and long fingers lay limp at his sides and his muscular legs ended in slim feet which were in high, red heels.   
Shoyo was quite the picture too; an off-shoulder dark blue dress that ended at his knees, showing off thin legs with thigh-high boots.

''Ah,'' a husky voice said from in front of Tooru. ''Darlings, put your coats on the floor.''

Tooru shrugged his coat off, and Shoyo followed. ''Shoyo,'' he continued. ''This is Wakatoshi.''  
''Excellent,'' Wakatoshi smirked.  
''Did you boys bring your partying slippers?'' The voice asked again. ''Huh?''  
''Let's party,'' Tooru giggled.  
''He loves to party,'' the man said to Wakatoshi.

''Dear Diary,'' the voice in Shoyo's head read aloud, recalling the evening's events. He was writing in his diary, at his desk. ''I want to kill, and you have to believe it's for more than selfish reasons, more than just a mess in my hormonal system. You have to believe me.''

''Hey,'' Wakatoshi said. ''It's so great to be able to talk to a boy and not have to ask 'What's your major?' I hate that,'' He looked at Shoyo, waiting for a response, and when he didn't get any, he continued. ''So, when you go to college, what subjects do you think you'll study?''

In a room a few doors away, Tooru was being viciously kissed. His lips were swelling and he pulled away for want of air. ''Come on, Iwa-chan. Shouldn't we get back to the party?''  
''We will,'' Iwaizumi replied. ''It's just... You're so hot tonight. I can't control myself.''  
Tooru shakily went downwards.

''Oh, Christ,'' Shoyo's mind-voice read aloud. ''I can't explain it, but I'm allowed an explanation that my family and these Furudate University assholes have chosen to ignore. I understand that I must stop Tooru.''

In Wakatoshi's room, Shoyo played with a match. He dropped into a mug and watched as the flame set the mug alight, and then he flung the mug into a wastepaper basket. The contents of the bin caught on fire too, and Shoyo felt himself calm down.

In the bathroom, at the same time, Tooru slipped his lipstick back into his bag after reapplying a fresh layer. He used a cup to gather some water. After the cup filled halfway, he gulped the water and gargled, before spitting it out at the mirror in frustration.

''How's my little cheerleader?'' Wakatoshi called out to Shoyo. ''Oh, I know everyone at your high-school isn't so uptight. Come on...''  
''Come on, now, look,'' Shoyo said, standing up. ''I don't feel so good, okay?''  
''Hey, let's do it on the coats. It'll be excellent, huh?''  
Shoyo glared at the male. ''You know, I have a little prepare speech for my suitor when he wants more than I'm prepared to give him,'' Shoyo began his speech at that. ''Gee, Wakahiko, I had a really nice-''  
''Save the speeches for Mr X,'' Wakatoshi cut him off. ''I just wanna get laid!''   
''You don't deserve my fucking speech,'' Shoyo seethed. He stalked off and out of the room.

''Hitoka Yachi was a true friend,'' Shoyo continued reading. ''And I sold her out for a bunch of seiko-dogs and diet-cokeheads. Killing Tooru would be like offing the Wicked Witch of the West... Wait... East... West... God, I sound like a fucking psycho!''

''What's your damage,'' Tooru snarked in the corridor of the University. ''Wakatoshi says you're being a real bitch.''  
''Tooru, I feel really sick, like, I'm gonna throw up, so can we please jam now?''  
''No! Hell! No!''  
Shoyo felt it scrape up his throat, tickling his oesophagus and pooling up at the back of his mouth. Hot water spurted in between his teeth, and he tried to swallow...  
Too late.

''Tomorrow, I'll be kissing his aerobicised ass, but tonight, let me dream of a world without Tooru. A world where I'm free.''

''You stupid fuck!'' Tooru growled as they stormed out of the backdoor of Furudate University.  
''You goddamn bitch!'' Shoyo shot back.  
''You,'' Tooru stopped, whirling around to look Shoyo dead in the eye. ''You were nothing before you met me. You were playing Mario Kart with Hitoka Yachi. You were a bluebird. You were a Brownie. A Boy Scout cookie. I got you into a Furudate party. What're my thanks? It's on a hallway carpet. I got paid in puke.''  
Shoyo clenched his fists and yelled back. ''Lick it up, baby. Lick. It. UP!''  
''Monday morning, you're history. I'll tell everybody about tonight. Transfer to Tokyo. Transfer to Takamatsu. No-one at Haruichi's gonna let you play their reindeer games.''

Shoyo flung his diary across his bedroom in anger. He was so, so scared that his reputation- one that made him lose true friends to build- would be ruined. He saw something move near his window and caught sight of King's sapphire irises.

''AH!''  
''Dreadful etiquette,'' King said, jumping into Shoyo's room. ''I apologize.''


	5. -five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm SO SORRY---

''It's,'' Shoyo began, breathing heavily as he tried to regain his composure. ''Okay.''  
''I saw the croquet set-up in the back,'' King said. ''You up for a match?''

An hour or so later, Shoyo was resting his head on King (now Tobio)'s muscular arms, his naked chest flush against his partner's side. Tobio had an arm wrapped around Shoyo's lithe figure, and their legs were tangled together in a beautiful mess under the blanket. The dewy grass scratched their skin.

''Mmm,'' Tobio moaned, gently kissing Shoyo's red lips. ''Thank you, that was my...'' He kissed the ginger again. ''First game of strip croquet.''  
''Well, you're welcome,'' Shoyo grinned. ''It's a lot more interesting than just flinging off your clothes and boning away on a neighbour's swing-set.''  
''Mhm,'' Tobio agreed. ''There's a lot to be said for throwing off your-'', Shoyo slapped his chest painfully. ''Ow!''  
''What a night...'' Shoyo sighed contentedly as Tobio squeezed his body closer to his own. ''What a life... They wanted to move me into high-school out of the sixth grade because I was supposed to be this big genius.''  
''Mmm.''  
''Then we decided to chuck the idea because I'd have trouble making friends, blah blah blah. Now blah blah blah is all I do. I use my grand IQ to decide what colour gloss to wear, and how to hit three keggers before curfew.''  
''Mmm,'' Tobio groaned again. ''Oikawa Tooru is one bitch that deserves to die.''  
''Killing him won't solve anything. I say we just grow up, be adults and die. But before that, I'd like to see Oikawa Tooru puke his guts out.''

With that, Tobio smirked and rolled on top of Shoyo again, kissing his lips.

''Trust me,'' Shoyo said, stretching in his light blue t-shirt and blue tracks. ''He skips the Saturday morning trip to Oikawa Obasaan, even when he isn't hungover.''

The pair were in Tooru's kitchen, looking through the cupboards and staring at the island in the middle. Everything had this hellish-red tint to it, which freaked Shoyo out, despite having been in Tooru's kitchen one-too-many times.

''We'll just concoct ourselves a little hangover cure that'll induce her to spew red and white, then,'' Tobio responded.  
''What about like...'' Shoyo rummaged through the fridge. ''Milk and orange juice! What's the upchuck factor on that?''  
Tobio pulled out a bottle of drain cleaner. ''I'm a 'no rust buildup' man myself.''  
''Don't be a dick,'' Shoyo protested. ''That stuff will kill him.''

They made eye contact, and Tobio shrugged. ''...Eh.''

''I know, we can cook up some soup and put it in a coke!'' Shoyo exclaimed. ''It's pretty sick...eh? Now, should it be chicken noodle or bean with bacon?''

Tobio ignored him and poured the drain cleaner in a cup. ''Put a lid on that stuff. I say we go with big blue here.''

''What are you talking about? He would never drink anything that looked like that, anyway.''  
''So,'' Tobio smiled. ''We'll put it in this.'' He put a lid on the mug. ''He won't be able to see what he's drinking.''  
''It's only in a cup,'' Shoyo sighed, exasperated. ''Jerk.''

The ginger picked another mug off the shelf, with its lid. ''Okay, milk and orange juice. Uh... Well, maybe we could cough up a phlegm glob or something.''

''Mmm,'' Tobio responded.

They started coughing and hacking. At the same time, they looked at each other. ''No?'' They asked in unison. Tobio shrugged.  
''Oh well, milk and orange juice will do it quite nicely,'' Shoyo said, dismissively.  
''Mmm,'' Tobio smirked. ''You chicken?''  
''You're not funny,'' Shoyo retorted, moving closer to his boyfriend.

''I'm sorry,'' Tobio grinned and locked his hands around the smaller boy's waist, before kissing him passionately. Shoyo smiled into the kiss, gripping at Tobio's signature long coat, before swinging his hands up to run through his hair.  
The ginger pulled away before picking up a cup.

The cup that was full of drain cleaner.

''Ah,'' Tobio called out. ''Shoyo?''  
''What?''  
''Ah... Never mind. I'll... I'll carry the cup.''

''Morning, Tooru,'' Shoyo said to the boy. He sat up in his king-sized bed (complete with canopies) and stretched his legs that were clad in silk pyjamas.   
''Shoyo...'' Tooru smirked. He looked at Tobio. ''Kenichi Shinoda,'' he said, addressing the blue-eyed boy. ''Quelle surprise. Hear about Shoyo's affection for regurgitation?''

''I think last night, we said a lot of stuff we didn't mean.''  
''Did we? How the hell did ya get in here?''

''Um,'' Tobio said, awkwardly. ''Shoyo knew you'd have a hangover, so I whipped this up for you. It's a family recipe.''  
''What did you do, put a phlegm glob in it or something? I'm not gonna drink that piss.''

''I knew this stuff would be too intense for him,'' Tobio sneered, looking at Shoyo.

''Intense,'' Tooru scoffed. ''Grow up! You think I'll drink it just because you called me a chicken?''

Tobio smiled wryly and nodded.

''Just give me the cup, jerk,'' Tooru rolled his eyes.

Tooru grabbed the mug from Tobio's outstretched hand and gulped the contents down. It hit the back of his throat like a truck and this agonizing pain... It spread through his body, gripping and squeezing every single cell. It punctured his lungs, burnt the muscle of his stomach and hammered his heart. It crushed his windpipe, and his head hurt like someone rang a bell in his brain. He felt his knees give way as he stood up and grasped at his neck, trying to soothe the excruciating feeling that tortured his throat. He felt blood pool up in his mouth.   
He felt his body shut down, slipping into darkness and he tried to regain consciousness before anything serious happened.   
He squeezed at the muscle of his neck harder, and he gurgled and gasped. ''Corn nuts!''

Those were the infamous Tooru Oikawa's final words as he crashed into the glass table of his room, the material shattering with a deafening sound.

''Oh my God,'' Shoyo gasped, hands on his stomach. ''I can't believe it. I just killed my best friend...'' He stood and looked at Tooru's unmoving, dead body.   
Tobio looked just as shaken. ''And your worst enemy.''  
''Same difference. Oh...''  
''What are we gonna tell the cops? Fuck it if he can't take a joke, Sarge?''  
''Oh, the cops. I can't believe this is my life. I'm gonna have to send my Daigaku Nyuushi Senta Shiken scores to Tokyo Detention House instead of Tokyo University!'  
''Oh... Alright... I'm just a little freaked here,'' Tobio breathed out, craning his neck. ''At least you got what ya wanted, you know?''  
''Got what I wanted?!'' Shoyo yelled in disbelief. ''It is one thing to want somebody out of your life, it is another thing to serve them a wakeup cup of liquid drainer.''

Tobio looked taken aback. He took a deep breath and looked around, before laying his eyes on something he had a feeling would fix all of this.

A cover story on the magazine on Tooru's table (or what was left on it) about teenage suicide.

''Yeah,'' Tobio said. ''Alright. We did murder and that's a crime... But what if this was like a suicide thing, y'know?''


	6. -six.

''Like a suicide thing?'' Shoyo asked, lost.  
''Yeah. I mean, you can do Tooru's handwriting as well as your own, right?'' Tobio asked, hopefully. ''... Right?''

Shoyo wordlessly went to Tooru's dressing table and pulled out one of his heart-shaped, red-tinted, cherry-scented papers. He sat down on the chair near the table and began reciting what he wrote. Tobio peered over his head.

''You might think what I've done is shocking,'' Shoyo said.  
''Umm...'' Tobio thought for a minute. ''To me, though, suicide is the logical answer to the myriad of problems life has given me.''

''That's good,'' Shoyo said. ''But Tooru would never use the word 'myriad.'''  
''This is the last thing he'll ever write,'' Tobio replied. ''He'll want to cash in on as many fifty-yen words as possible.''  
''Yeah, but he missed 'myriad' on the vocabulary test two weeks ago.''  
''It proves my point more. The word is a badge for her failures at school.''

''Oh, okay. You're probably right. Um,'' Shoyo said. ''People think that just because you're beautiful and popular, life is easy and fun. No-one understood I had feelings too.''  
''I die knowing no-one knew the real me.''

Shoyo sat in shocked silence.

''That's good,'' he piped up. ''Have you done this before?''

The Haruichi conference room was in havoc. Principal Ukai puffed his cigarette and blew out some smoke. Takeda looked on intently, sitting beside a few other teachers. Ono sighed, drumming her fingers against her books. A few other teachers sat around, crushing their cigarettes on ashtrays.

''Any other principal would take the same position,'' Ukai declared. ''Keep things business as usual.''  
''Oikawa Tooru isn't your everyday suicide,'' Takeda observed. ''He was very popular.''  
''Come on, Ittetsu. If I let these kids out before lunch, the switchboards will like up like Christmas trees.''  
''I must say, I was impressed to see that he made proper use of the word 'myriad' in his suicide note,'' Tooru's Japanese Literature teacher deadpanned.  
''I find it profoundly disturbing,'' Ono retorted. ''We're told of the tragic destruction of youth, and all we can think to talk about are adequate mourning times and misused vocabulary words.''  
''Christ,'' Ukai said.  
''We must revel in this revealing moment!'' Ono stated. ''Look, I suggest that we get everybody together, both students and teachers, in the cafeteria... And just talk, and feel... Together!''  
''Thank you, Ono,'' Ukai muttered. ''You call me when the shuttle lands. Now, was this Tooru the cheerleader?''  
''That would be Tori,'' Takeda replied.  
''Damn. I'd be willing to go half-a-day for a cheerleader.''

Shoyo leaned against his locker, arms folded as he looked up to the ceiling. Loads of thoughts ran a marathon in his head- guilty thoughts, sad ones, angry ones, relieved ones- it was a real diverse marathon.

Satori was opposite him. ''God it's unfair. It's just so unfair. We should get a whole week off, not just an hour.''

''Write the school board,'' Tetsurou said through a mouthful of fried chicken.

''Watch it, Tetsu,'' Shoyo remarked. ''You might be digesting food there.''  
''Yeah,'' Satori agreed. ''Were's your urge to purge?''  
''Fuck it,'' Tetsurou said, licking his fingers.

Satori looked through Tooru's locker. ''Look,'' he said. ''Tooru left behind one of his Swatches. He'd want you to have it, Shoyo.'' He handed the watch to Shoyo, before continuing. ''He always said you couldn't accessorize for shit.''

''Sorry to hear about your friend,'' Kei said, sympathetically. ''Thought he was your usual airhead bitch. Guess I was wrong. We all were.''

''What a waste,'' Satori agreed.  
''Oh, the humanity,'' Tetsurou put in.

Shoyo didn't reply. Instead, he got under a showerhead. He turned the knobs until water began squirting out, and the ginger took his place under it, clutching the Swatch to his chest as he let the cold water drown his thoughts.

''Sho...'' Satori wondered. ''Shoyo, what are you doing?''

Most of Haruichi's second-years were seated on chairs and couches in Ono's room.  
''I'm just so... thrilled... To finally have an example of the profound sensitivity of which a human animal is capable,'' Ono began. ''That example is Oikawa Tooru. I have his note.''

Murmurs ran through the room.

''Now, I'm going to pass this note around the class, so you can all feel its pathetic beauty for yourself. And while we do this, I think it's a good opportunity to share the feelings that this suicide has spurred in all of us. Now, who would like to begin?''

''I heard it was really gnarly,'' Kei spoke up. ''He sucked down a bowl of multi-purpose deodorizing disinfectant, and then... SMASH!''  
''Uh, now, Kei, let's not rehash the coroner's report,'' Ono said. ''Let's talk emotions.''

Shoyo choked back a laugh. Poor Ono, this clearly wasn't working out for her. One more sob-story and Shoyo was sure he was going to burst into peals of laughter.

''Um,'' Koushi began. ''Tooru and I used to go out and he said I was boring, but I realize now that I wasn't really boring, he was just dissatisfied with his life.''  
''That's very good, Koushi.''

Shoyo couldn't control it anymore. He began laughing, pushing out one chuckle after the other and saw the entire class staring at him. He made the chuckles coughs, and then the coughs turned into fake sobs.

''Are we gonna be tested on this?'' Chikara asked.

Shoyo felt Tobio's warm hand on his. He smiled softly as Tobio changed the channels of the TV at his house. Every single channel had something about Oikawa Tooru, and it was slowly driving him insane.

Tetsurou's voice whined from the speakers. ''You know, we were the same size, so sometimes we could borrow each other's clothes and mix it up. It was fun.''  
Koushi's voice came on next. ''I remember I won him a rhino at the school carnival, for-''

''Oh, you're an asshole,'' Shoyo sneered. ''Mute him.''  
Tobio flicked to the next channel.

Tetsurou came on the TV again. ''You know, we liked the same kind of clothes...''

''Tetsu,'' Shoyo sighed. ''How many networks did you run to?''  
Tobio smiled.

''... We liked a lot of the same things.'' Tetsurou finished.

''It's not gonna be the same here without him,'' Kiyoko said, her voice muffled by the speakers. '

''What're you talking about?!'' Shoyo cried, indignantly. ''You hated him, he hated you!''  
Tobio chuckled.

''Every Jap. Lit class, I looked forward to seeing him-''  
Tobio groaned as he switched off the TV. ''Oikawa Tooru is more popular than ever now.''  
''Scary stuff,'' Shoyo agreed.

Sakijitsu Kageyama entered the hall.

''Hey, son,'' Tobio said, slipping an arm over Shoyo's shoulders. ''I didn't hear you come in.''  
''Hey, dad,'' Sakijitsu replied, walking on the treadmill. ''How was work today? It was miserable. Some damn tribe of withered old bitches doesn't want us to terminate that fleabag hotel. Huh. All because Haruka Kikuchi and her band took a shit there. Just like Chiba. Remember fucking Chiba?''  
''Yeah, it was the one with the rice, right?''  
''Yeah, 'Save The Memorial Oak Tree Society'. Showed those fucks.''  
''Thirty of those Shichi-Go-San fireworks attached to the trunk. Arraigned, but not acquitted.''  
''Gosh, pop, almost forgot to introduce my boyfriend.''

''Shoyo,'' Tobio said, softly. ''This is my Dad. Dad, Shoyo. Son, why don't you ask your little friend to stay for dinner?''  
''I can't,'' Shoyo said. ''My Mom's making my favourite dish tonight- pork buns... Lots of soy sauce.''  
''How nice,'' Tobio said, his tone changing slightly. ''Last time I saw my mom, she was waving from a library window in Shizuoka. Right, Dad?''

''Right... Son.''

The atmosphere was thick with tension, and Shoyo got up hastily from the couch with a small ''right'', bowed and let Tobio walk him out the door. The taller male kissed him fiercely before waving him off.

Shoyo felt his heart skip a beat when Tobio ran a hand through his hair and winked.


	7. -seven.

Shoyo walked up the patio stairs and to the table where Mei was bringing in a tray of tea and biscuits. Natsu was already at the table, in her signature pink leather outfits. Mei smiled at her son and set the tray down, before sitting down at the table. Natsu lit up her cigarette. 

''Hey, Sho,'' Natsu called out. ''Take a break. Sit down. So, what was the first day after Tooru's suicide like?''  
Shoyo sat at the table in between his mother and sister. ''I dunno,'' he replied, sullenly. ''It was okay... I guess.''  
''Terrible thing,'' Mei commented. ''Say... Do we get to meet this dark horse contender?''  
Shoyo smirked. ''Maybe.''  
''Goddamn,'' Natsu sighed. ''Will somebody tell me why I smoke these damn things?''  
'''Cause you're an idiot,'' Shoyo replied.  
''Oh yeah, that's it.''  
''You two,'' Mei said affectionately.  
''Great pate,'' Shoyo said, getting up. ''But I gotta motor if I want to be ready for that funeral.''

Shoyo slipped into his seat next to Tobio. ''Hey,'' the ravenette whispered.  
''Hey yourself,'' Shoyo giggled.

They tuned into the sermon being said by the Father- Asahi.  
''I blame not Tooru, but rather, a society that tells its youth that the answers can be found in MTV video games. We must pray that the other teenagers of Sendai, Miyagi, know the name of the righteous dude who can solve their problems. It's Jesus Christ, and he's in the book.''  
''Amen,'' Shoyo said along with the gathering.

''Oh God,'' Satori thought, sitting next to Tooru's casket. ''This is a tragic thing, and sometimes I have a hard time dealing with it and stuff. Please send Tooru to heaven and all that.''

''Dear God,'' Koushi thought. ''Please make sure this never happens to me, 'cause I don't think I can handle suicide. Plus, early acceptance into an Ivy League school, and please let it be Harvard. Amen.''

''Jesus God in Heaven,'' Atsumu thought. ''Why did ya kill such hot snatch? Hey, it's a joke, man. Jeez, people are so serious. Hail Mary who art in Heaven, bless sinners- so we don't get caught. Another joke, man.''

''I prayed for the death of Oikawa Tooru many times,'' Tetsurou thought. ''And I felt bad every time I did it, but I kept doing it anyway. Now I know you understood everything. Praise Jesus, Hallelujah.''

''Hi,'' Shoyo thought. ''I'm sorry. Technically, I did not kill Oikawa Tooru, but hey, who am I trying to kid, right? I just want my high-school to be a nice place. Amen.   
... Did that sound bitchy?''

The rays of sunshine reflected off the yellow jewels on Satori's purse. Shoyo trotted next to him.  
''Shoyo,'' he piped up. ''What're you doing tonight?''  
''I don't know,'' the ginger replied. ''Mourning, maybe watch some TV. Why?''  
''Well, Atsumu asked me out tonight, but he wants to double with Osamu, and Osamu doesn't have a date.''  
''Tori, I've got something going on with King.''  
''Shoyo, put Ishikawa Goemon on hold for tonight. I'm your best friend.''

Tobio fiddled around with the gears on his bike. He overheard the Miya twins talking, and decided to stay and watch for no particular reason.  
''So,'' Osamu said. ''We on tonight, man, or what?''  
''I don't know,'' Atsumu replied. ''Still got to talk to Tori, dude. Great funeral, huh?''

Tadashi casually stepped on Osamu's foot whilst walking past them. Aoi Himekawa began snickering.

''That pudwhacker just stepped on my foot,'' Osamu muttered, indignantly.  
''Let's kick his ass-''  
''Cool off. We're third-years.''  
''You goddamn geek,'' Atsumu spat at Tadashi.

''Sit,'' Tadashi replied, holding up the middle finger. ''And spin.''

''Little prick...'' Osamu growled. The twins broke into a run and Atsumu dived for Tadashi, pinning him down.  
''You piece of shit,'' Osamu said. ''You like to suck your own dick?''  
''Ow...''  
''Say, I like to suck my dick.''  
''Ow...''  
''Leave him alone, Atsumu,'' Aoi pleaded.  
''Ow...''  
''Say it,'' Atsumu demanded. ''Say it!''  
''Okay, okay,'' Tadashi breathed out. ''You like to suck your dick.''

Atsumu punched him.  
''Oh, oh,'' Tadashi moaned between sobs. ''I like to suck my dick. Mmm... Mmm. I can't get enough of it. Are you satisfied?!''

Tobio rode off, glaring at the twins. ''Wouldn't it be nice to kill them...'' He sighed before forcing the bike to go full throttle.

''Don't worry,'' Satori begged. ''Atsumu's been really sweet lately, consoling me and stuff. It'll be really very. Promise.''  
''Okay, Tori,'' Shoyo gave in. ''As long as it's not one of those nights when they get shit-faced and take us to some pasture to tip cows.''


	8. -eight.

Shoyo stared incredulously at Atsumu and Osamu giggling drunkenly. Satori stared at them, open-mouthed and sheepish.   
''What a waste, Tori,'' he sighed, looking at their dresses for the occasion.

Shoyo was in a blue crop-top and lowrise acid-washed jeans with a long blue coat. His orange hair was scraped back in a small bun, but some rebellious strands framed his face. Satori was in a light yellow thigh-length, sleeveless jumpsuit, with black tights. He had curled and clipped back his red locks.

They watched as the twins snuck up to a sleeping cow, their giggles getting louder.  
''Is he sleeping, dude?'' Osamu asked.  
''I think so, man,'' Atsumu replied. ''Come here...''  
''Shit!''  
''Cow-tipping's the fucking greatest! Punch it in!''  
He slapped his brother's back. ''Ow,'' Osamu groaned. ''Okay, on the count of three, guy.''

''One... Two...'' The twins said at the same time and placed their hands on the side of the unsuspecting cow. ''Three!''

The cow fell in the mud with such force that it sent drops of muck on Satori and Shoyo. They gasped in irritation as the twins giggled even more. ''Oh,'' Atsumu suddenly said. ''Tori~! Come here!''  
Satori gave Shoyo's hand a quick squeeze and went towards Atsumu, who jumped on the former. They went down on the ground, lewd sounds escaping their lips. 

Osamu, on the other hand, began sweet-talking Shoyo. ''When I get that feeling, I need sexual healing.''  
Shoyo gagged. ''Yeah, right, asshole.''  
Osamu fell on the ground, either from his 6 cans of beer or exhaustion from excitement. Whatever it was, it gave Shoyo enough time to make a getaway.

''What is this shit?'' A voice asked from atop the hill.  
''Tobio!'' Shoyo thought happily. ''Finally!''

''Doing a favour for Tori,'' Shoyo responded, taking Tobio's hand so he could get over the fence. ''Double date. I tried to tell you at the funeral, but you rode off.''  
''Another fuckin' Killjoy,'' Tobio sighed, exasperated. ''Sorry, I'm feeling a little superior tonight. 7 schools in 7 prefectures and the only thing different is the colour of the vending machines. Our love is God. Let's go get a ramune.''

''I'm not belittling the foodless fund, Koushi,'' Morisuke reassured him. The duo was in the school's paper editing room. ''It's just that we're talking teenage suicide here. Ask Lev: The number one song on J-Wave today is ''Namida'' by X Japan. Jesus, man, Haruichi finally got one of these things and I'm not gonna blow it!''  
''Great,'' Koushi grumbled. ''So Tooru gets the front page, and I get crammed in by the Matsuya coupons.''

Shoyo walked in, his orange shoes making tapping sounds on the floor. ''Hey, guys,'' he greeted. ''Came to check on this week's lunchtime poll topic.''  
''Don't worry about it, Shoyo,'' Morisuke grinned. ''Sit down. The funeral must really have been rough, eh?''  
''Oh, yeah...''  
''We were wondering if you had any poems or artwork that Tooru did that we can put in the Oikawa Tooru yearbook spring.''  
''The what?''  
''Come here, take a look,'' Morisuke said. He began pointing at different portions of the page. ''A two-page layout, with his suicide note right up there in the corner. It's more tasteful than it sounds.''  
''I don't know, Morisuke, this stuff leaves a bad taste in my mouth.''

''Like last night, Shoyo?'' Kiyoko taunted. She looked at Ryuunosuke and giggled.  
''Excuse me,'' Shoyo said. ''I don't get it.''  
''What you did last night. Osamu told us about your little date.''  
''Yeah, and? I left him drunk and flailing in cow shit.''  
''Well, I don't know... He was really detailed.''  
''Shut up, Kiyoko,'' Koushi butted in.   
''No, don't shut up,'' Shoyo protested. ''I'd like to know exactly what I did.''  
''Come on, Shoyo. I'll show you the lunchtime poll topic,'' Koushi offered and dragged Shoyo away.

They went outside the room and Koushi leaned against the wall. ''What the fuck!?''  
''Okay,'' Koushi sighed, reluctantly. ''I don't usually listen to neanderthals like Miya Osamu, but he said that he and Atsumu had a nice little swordfight in your mouth last night... If you know what I mean.''  
Shoyo gasped. ''No! That son of a bitch!''


	9. -nine.

''Hi, Osamu,'' Shoyo said. ''Hi, this is Hinata Shoyo. Yeah, I didn't expect to be calling either... I just guess my emotions took over... I was wondering if you wanted all those things you've been saying to really happen? It's always been a fantasy of mine to have two guys at once.''  
He paused as Osamu babbled on the other end of the line. ''Sure,'' Shoyo replied. ''You can write to the Penthouse Forum.''

Tobio began snickering hysterically. Shoyo threw a pillow at him, stifling his own giggles. ''Yes, in the woods behind our school. At dawn. And don't forget Atsumu!'' With that, the male slammed the phone down.

Osamu hung the phone in his room up. Hinata Shoyo called him up to ask him and his twin if they wanted blowjobs? Well, duh!

''I don't get the point of me writing a suicide note,'' Shoyo observed. ''If we're just gonna be using blanks.''  
''We're not gonna be using just blanks, this time.''  
''You... You can't be serious!''  
''I am.''  
''Listen,'' Shoyo said, firmly. ''My Bonnie and Clyde days are over.''  
''Wait a second, wait a second. Do you take Mandarin?''  
''English.''  
''These are Wo Sale Huang bullets,'' Tobio said. ''My grandfather snared a shitload of them back in World War 2. They're like tranquillizers, only they break the surface of the skin, enough to cause a little blood, but no real damage.''  
''So it looks like the person has been shot and killed, but really, they're just laying there unconscious and bleeding?''  
''Right. We shoot Osamu and Atsumu, make it look like they shot and killed each other. By the time they regain consciousness, they'll be the laughing stock of the whole school. The note is the punchline. How did that turn out?''  
''First, tell me the similarity is not incredible.''  
''Incredible similarity...''

Shoyo grinned. Tobio was pulling him deeper day by day, and Shoyo would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

''Okay,'' Shoyo began. He read out from the note he had written. ''Atsumu and I died the day we realized that we could never reveal our love to an uncaring and ununderstanding world. The joy we shared in each others' arms was greater than any touchdown. Yet we were forced to live the lives of sexist, beer-guzzling, jock-assholes.''  
''That's perfect. Let's take a look at some of the incestuous give-aways I picked up to plant at the scene,'' Tobio said, rummaging through a pink bag. ''3 gay magazines.''  
''Great.''  
''A photoshop of Osamu and Atsumu kissing. Printouts of gay sex positions. The Three Incestuous Sisters. And a perfecto thing I picked up- mascara .''  
''Oh, come on. A lot of people use mascara. It's come a long way!''  
''Do you and I use it?''  
''Not really.''  
''How do you expect the linebacker and quarterback to?''  
''You think you're so smart,'' Shoyo smirked. He got up from the bed and kissed Tobio.

Shoyo stood in the woods, the tall trees providing shade against the gentle sunshine. Osamu and Atsumu walked up.

''Hi, Shoyo!'' Osamu greeted, a blush dusting his cheeks.  
''Hi guys, glad you could make it,'' Shoyo replied.  
''So,'' Atsumu asked. ''Should I just whoop it out, or?''  
''Well,'' Shoyo replied. ''I made a circle on either side of the clearing. Atsumu... You come over here. Osamu... When you get to the circle, strip!''  
''What about you?'' Atsumu questioned.  
''I was kinda hoping,'' Shoyo teased. ''You could rip my clothes off me.''  
''Good idea.''

The brothers lifted their shirts, and removed their pants and then threw off their shoes. They were left in their boxers and socks.  
''Okay, on the count of three, guys?'' Shoyo said. ''One... Two...''  
Tobio jumped out behind from behind a tree, brandishing his gun. ''Three!''

The black-haired boy shot at Atsumu. Shoyo fumbled with the gun and then pulled the trigger, but he completely missed the other Miya. He heard the boy yell a few feet away.  
''Did you miss him completely!?'' Tobio panted.  
''Yes, but don't worry. It was worth it, just to see the look on his face!''  
''Don't move. I'll go get him.''

Tobio jumped over Atsumu's body and broke into a swift run. The grass and mud crunched under his feet, and he barely missed a few dry roots. He caught sight of Osamu a few yards ahead. He sped up, running past trees and a few rabbits, who scampered away as soon as they saw him coming. His coat flew behind him in the wind, and the breeze was strong enough to pull his bangs from his face, giving him a wider line of sight.  
Osamu was within arm's reach now and Tobio could have shot him dead right then and there. But that would have ruined his carefully crafted plan. He needed it to look like the twins killed each other in a repressed incestuous pact.  
Osamu scrambled over a log. Tobio, with his strong legs and height, cleared it within a small leap. He soon realized that Osamu was leading himself to the clearing where Atsumu lay dead. All he had to do was wait for Osamu to get to the perfect spot, and order his lover to shoot him.

Meanwhile, Shoyo crawled over to Atsumu's still body. He slapped his face. ''Atsumu? Atsumu... Wake up!''  
Blood gushed from the shot on Atsumu's throat. With growing dread, Shoyo realized that the boy was dead.

''NOW!'' Tobio called out. Shoyo saw Osamu run past him, Tobio following suit. A flurry of thoughts ran through the ginger's mind- but one thought popped out the most- he didn't want to go to jail for two first-degree murders.  
With that, he shot Osamu dead as well.

''Hey,'' Daichi said. ''I heard it that time!''  
''What?'' Kotaro asked.  
''Another gunshot from the woods!''  
''Shit... Let's roll!''

Shoyo looked closely at Osamu's unmoving body. ''Osamu doesn't look too good,'' he remarked, faintly.  
Tobio was busy planting all of the incestuous artefacts around the scene. ''Just remember he's a leftie.''  
Shoyo heard a noise that sounded like voices and boots stomping through the woods. Tobio looked up, and ran away, taking Shoyo with him.

Daichi and Kotaro pushed away a few branches, revealing the dead bodies of two boys and a few random items scattered here and there. ''Mother of shit!'' Kotaro cursed.  
''Call in,'' Daichi commanded, grim. ''Hey... I heard something out there. I'm gonna go check it out.'' He ran off, following the sound of what seemed like people running.  
''Yeah,'' Kotaro spoke into his radio. ''This is Officer Bokuto. I've got two dead bodies in the woods behind Haruichi Gauken.''

''Shit,'' Shoyo gasped. Tobio ran faster whilst signalling his lover to be quiet. They burst out of the woods and into the light and then jumped into the car.   
Tobio began kissing Shoyo fiercely, his fingers running up his ribs and pulling down his jacket. Shoyo moaned into the kiss, which was now teeth and tongue. He began running his hands through Tobio's silky locks, ruffling it up. Tobio began kissing down his jaw and on his neck. Shoyo tilted it to give the taller boy access, moaning louder.

Daichi stepped out of the woods and saw the duo making out in the car.  
''Do you hear me?'' Kotaro's voice came out of the radio's speaker, all muffled. ''What's going down?''  
''Yeah, yeah,'' Daichi responded. ''I think what I heard back there was a bunny rabbit. All I got here is two kids making out in a car. Should I pry them apart?''  
''No, no, no. Forget it. I've got all the answers here,'' Kotaro informed him. There was a pause before the boy spoke up again. ''... Are they naked?''


	10. -ten.

''So,'' Daichi began. ''What's the deal?''  
''Suicide,'' Kotaro responded. ''Double suicide. They shot each other.''  
''Hey, that's Osamu Miya!''  
''And the linebacker, Atsumu Miya!''  
''My God. Suicide... Why?''  
''Does this answer your question?'' Kotaro held up a picture of the twins kissing.

''Oh man, they were incestuous!''

''Listen up, 'we realized we could never reveal our forbidden love to an uncaring and ununderstanding world.' Jeez!''  
''Jesus H Christ!''  
''The quarterback and the linebacker, brothers AND lovers! What a waste!  
''Oh, the humanity!''

Tobio pulled into the parking lot of Haruichi. Shoyo numbly took the cigarette that Tobio was offering.  
''We killed them,'' Shoyo said bitterly. ''Didn't we?''  
''Of course!'' Tobio declared, gleefully.

Shoyo took the lighter from Tobio's slender fingers. He stared at the shiny blue metal and sighed. With a click, a flame was produced. Overcome with rage, Shoyo clapped his hand on the flame and pushed. He felt his skin burn and screamed with pain.  
''Argh!''

Tobio removed the lighter from Shoyo's palm and used the heat on Shoyo's palm to light his own cigarette. Shoyo screamed even more, feeling tears prick at his eyes.  
''Wo Sale Huangle bullets!'' Shoyo yelled. ''I'm such an idiot!''  
''Look,'' Tobio said, pulling Shoyo's face to face his. ''You believed it, because you wanted to believe it. Your true feelings were too icky and gross for you to face.''

''I...'' Shoyo glared at Tobio. ''I did not want them dead!''  
''You did too!'' Tobio roared back.  
''I did not!''  
''Did too!''  
''I did not! I did not, I did not, I DID NOT!''  
''YOU DID!''  
''Shut up! I did not want them to-''  
''Come ON! You did... You're just not-''  
''Lalala,'' Shoyo warbled. He pressed his hands to his ears, dismissing the stinging sensation from the burn on his palm. ''Kira kira hikaru osora no hoshi yo!''

Satori and Tetsuro passed by the car, clutching their books to their chests. They heard screams and shouts coming from a black SUV.   
''That's Kagehina, Tetsu,'' Satori whispered, nudging his friend.  
''Ah, young love...Right, Tori?'' Tetsuro smirked.

''Did you hear,'' Lev came up to them, jumping with excitement. ''School's cancelled today because Atsumu and Osamu killed themselves in a repressed, incestuous suicide pact!''  
''No way!'' Tetsuro said, shocked.  
Satori looked at him weirdly. Something was up...

''God,'' Shoyo sighed.  
''Rugby season is over, Sho. The Miyas had nothing to offer this school but rape dates and AIDS jokes.''  
''Sure,'' Shoyo looked at his burnt hand. ''... Could we make an ice run before the funeral?''

In the church, Father Azumane had finished his sermon. Well, double-sermon. The Miyas' father was staring at his sons' bodies, dressed in their uniforms and holding rugby balls, and amidst his waterfall of tears, he talked to his sons.  
''If there's any way you can hear me, Atsumu... Osamu... I don't care if you really were involved in twincest... You were my own flesh and blood, and you made me a proud father.'' He turned to the crowd of people mourning. ''My sons are incestuous, and I love them! I love my dead, incestuous sons!''

''How'd you think he'd react to two sons that had limp wrists,'' Tobio snickered in Shoyo's ear. ''With a pulse?''  
Shoyo choked back his laughter but failed. He saw the Miyas' younger sister look at him, trying to wipe away her tears. He felt something tug at his heartstrings and immediately stopped laughing.

Shoyo sat on his bed, the voice in his head reading out what he scrawled in his diary.  
''Dear diary, my teen angst bullshit has a body count. The most popular people in school are dead. Everyone's sad, but it's a weird kind of said. Suicide gave Tooru depth, Osamu a soul and Atsumu a brain. I don't know what it's getting me, but I have no control over myself when I'm with King. Are we going to prom or to hell?''

Ukai puffed out more smoke and Takeda slapped him as the smoke blew in his face. Ono cleared her throat.  
''Now,'' she said. ''It seems we were in a similar position on Monday when I thoughtfully suggested we'd get everybody together for an unadulterated emotional outpour. But no. You took this opportunity to play another round of 'Let's Laugh at the Hippie'!''  
''Ono...'' Takeda tried to reason with her.  
''Shut up, Ittetsu!'' Ukai roared. ''I've seen a lot of bullshit. Angel dust, switchblade, sexually perverted photography exhibits involving tennis rackets. But this suicide thing... I think it's more on Ono's wavelength. We're just gonna write off today and on Friday, Ono can have her little 'love-in' or whatever.''  
''Yes, Keishin,'' Takeda meekly replied.  
''Thank all of Heaven!'' Ono celebrated.


	11. -eleven.

It was a basic day in the cafeteria. The students of the school were snarfing down as much food as they could as fast as they could. They were hoping to escape Ono's weird 'let's spread love'.

It was the first time the students of Haruichi were working in harmony.   
''COME ON, TADASHI!''  
''MORISUKE, HURRY!''  
''LET'S GO, YUUJI, ALMOST THERE...!''  
''KOUSHI! KOUSHI! KOUSHI!''  
''KEI-CHAN, YOU'RE BEING SLOW!''  
''SHUT UP, TORI, EAT!''  
''TETSU, LET'S GET IT!!''  
They were all trying to eat and leave.

Ono got on top of a table, holding an over-the-top microphone. ''ATTENTION!''

Tadashi spit out his milk. ''Kei... Don't tell me...''  
Kei nodded sadly.  
''Oh, we're fucked.''

''May I have your attention?'' Ono yelled into her microphone.

Shoyo walked in through the door, dressed in a blue shirt, black shorts, blue sneakers and black glasses. His hair was loose, the bangs falling on his glasses. His eyes were puffy and his face screamed ''sleep-deprived and guilty'' and he just wanted to hide.  
From Ono.  
From Tobio.  
From Tori and Tetsu.  
From everybody at his school.

''This school has been torn apart by tragedies,'' Ono said into her microphone. ''I'm here to fuse it back again, in together. I want everybody to hold hands.''

Shoyo ripped off his glasses and looked at Ono incredulously. Was this woman insane, optimistic or both!?

''We need to connect this cafeteria into one mighty circuit! Look, here's the TV crew Hold your hands!''

With the TV crew in the room, the students lost their shit. They scrambled together and clutched each others' hands, smiling and laughing. Ono began walking around the cafeteria, making everybody hold hands.

''Looks like Drono-sensei is on another one of her crusades,'' Shoyo muttered to Tetsuro. ''Usual success, of course. What do you think, Tetsu?''

He noticed a TV reporter making her way to them. ''Look, Tetsu, a TV guy. Have fun with that.''

Tetsuro smiled his sly, cat-like grin. He pulled his dress here and there. ''Do I look okay?''  
''Sure,'' Shoyo grinned. Tetsuro was wearing a dark green turtleneck crop top, a black blazer and high-rise trousers. His hair was straightened and loose, his fringe covering one eye. His eyes were lined with kohl and his lips had a tint of purple.   
''I'm outta here,'' Shoyo waved and scuttled off, noticing Kenma crawl under the table.

Tobio walked up to Shoyo and snaked his arms around the shorter's waist from behind, swaying Shoyo slightly.  
''Is this as good for you as it is for me?'' Tobio rasped in his ear. Shoyo glared up at him. The ravenette let go of the ginger and took a seat at Kenma's table.

Kenma shyly peeked up from under his table and return to his chair, the strings of his fluffy pink sweater bouncing and his huge barrettes gleaming in the bright light of the cafeteria.  
''Greetings and salutations!'' Tobio grinned casually.

''I need a copy of all this by Monday, sensei,'' Koushi bowed to Ono. ''For my Tohoku application.''

Shoyo left the cafeteria, which was brimming with chaos.

Tobio sat next to Shoyo on his couch, handing him a cup of juice. ''Welcome back,'' Tobio grinned.  
''Yeah... That thing this afternoon! I'm so angry! It was chaos, fucking chaos!''  
''What are you talking about? I mean, today was great! Chaos... Chaos is great,'' Tobio argued loudly. His tone softened. ''Chaos is what killed the dinosaurs, darling.''  
At this, Shoyo sighed.  
''Face it,'' Tobio continued. ''Out way is THE way. I mean, we scare people into not being assholes!''  
''Our way is NOT our way!'' Shoyo screamed back.  
''Tell that to the judge, alright. Tell it to Osamu Miya!'' Tobio pressed a hand to his chest, gasping and writhing as if he had been shot. ''Oh, God,'' he mocked. ''Shoyo!''

Shoyo threw the TV remote at Tobio. ''I'm telling it to you! God, you can be so immature!''  
''Hey,'' Tobio yelled, catching the remote. ''You kids are making too much damn noise!''

Sakijitsu Kageyama entered the room, smiling and holding a video tape.  
''We beat the bitches,'' he cheered.  
''Beautiful,'' Shoyo muttered. ''The Kairi is home.''

Tobio snickered softly as his father put the tape in the player.   
''The judge told them to slurp shit and die,'' Sakijitsu continued. The TV showed a large house.  
''I put a Norwegian in the boiler room. Masterful!'' The house fell apart.  
''And then, when that blew, it set off a pack of thermals I stuck upstairs.'' Sakijitsu chuckled and he removed the tape. ''Some days, it's great to be alive.''  
He left.

''Do you like your dad?'' Shoyo asked, curiously.  
''I've never given the matter much thought,'' Tobio shrugged. ''I liked my mother. They said her death was an accident, but she knew what she was doing. She walked into the building two minutes before my dad blew the place up. She waved at me, and then... Boom.''

A voice came out of the radio. ''If I'm getting one more request of that X Japan song, I will commit suicide!'' The radio DJ joked.

''Hey,'' Toio cheered. ''They're playing our song!''

The radio DJ spoke up again. ''Here it is: Namida, or Tears.''

The song played for a while, with Shoyo smiling as Tobio pretended to be an orchestra conductor. Then, he stopped and pulled a gun out of his jacket, and shot the radio.

''... THAT'S IT! WE'RE BREAKING UP!'' Shoyo exclaimed, shocked and pissed off. Shoyo walked away, but Tobio caught him and threw him back on the couch, pinning him down.  
''What,'' Tobio whispered. ''You can't bring them back, you must know that.''  
''I'm not trying to bring anybody back, except maybe myself.''

Tobio leaned down, kissing Shoyo forcefully, and Shoyo pushed him off.

''And,'' Shoyo continued. ''To think there was a time when I actually thought you were cool! Man, if you can't deal with me now, then just stay home and shoot your fucking TV. Blow up a couple of toasters or something. Just don't come to school and don't mess with me!'' Shoyo left the room and ran downstairs, leaving Tobio in shocked silence.

When he finally found the strength to say something, to ignore his broken heart and talk, Shoyo was gone. Long gone. Tobio knew this, but he had to say something. ''You'll be back!'' He yelled to the empty air, and what hurt most was that he knew that it was empty air.


	12. -twelve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ik i haven't updated this in a while, but haha, here we are again with more angst-

Tobio walked into the Chemistry lab, where he saw Tetsuro hunched over a few beakers. His copy of Moby Dick lay next to him, forgotten.  
''I knew I'd find you here,'' the blue-eyed boy smirked. ''Tetsuro Kuroo, also known as Tetsu.''  
Tetsuro looked up from his solution. ''King Kageyama,'' he replied, eyes narrowing.

Tobio's smirk only deepened as he pushed a manila envelope towards Tetsuro.  
The taller male quickly snatched it off the counter and opened it, eyes widening. 

A picture of a younger him, holding hands and staring into Kenma Kozume's eyes and grinning.  
"Me and... Binma Kozume? Where did you get this?"  
"Ah, I just had the nicest little chat with Mr Binma. We got along famously," Tobio drawled. "Kinda scary though, that everybody has a little story to tell. Do you wanna see the canoeing shots?"  
"What is this? Blackmail?" Tetsuro stared at Tobio suspiciously. "I'll give you a week's lunch money."  
"I don't want your money," Tobio began, eyes widening and lips forming a cruel grin. "I want your strength. Haruichi doesn't need... mushy... togetherness, it needs a strong leader. Tooru Oikawa was that leader, but..."  
"But he couldn't handle it," Tetsuro finished, grinning back.  
"I think you can. Moby Dick is dunked. The white whale drank some bad plankton and smashed through a coffee table. It's your turn to take the helm."  
"What about the photographs?"  
"Don't worry. I'll ask you to do me one favour, it'll be one you'll enjoy. And you'll get the negatives and everything back. But in the meantime... Strength. Here's a little gift," Tobio handed over Tooru's red choker. "Have a good day, Tetsu."

Shoyo trudged half-heartedly through the hallways of Haruichi. He looks at all the lockers and sees Tooru's, sealed off from the world with a weak-looking tape that said 'DO NOT OPEN'.  
Shoyo rolled his eyes before grabbing a nail file from inside his pocket and stripping the seal off of the locker. He flung the doors open.  
The first thing that caught his eye was a note that said, 'I shop, therefore I am.' His red bags, accessories, swatch boxes, shoes... pictures of the Killjoys as well as him... a selfie of him and Tooru.

He felt someone lean on his back, someone probably taller than him, and his eyes were covered.   
"Guess who?" Tetsuro playfully asked.  
"Tetsu?"

Tetsuro removed his hands and Shoyo whirled around. He saw the raven-haired male's change in fashion- red blouse with black trim, straight black pants, red heels, and Tooru's red choker circling his neck. Shoyo rolled his eyes, exasperated, before stalking off.  
Tetsuro shrugged his shoulders and quickly grabbed a few items from Tooru's locker before closing the door.

Shoyo sat on his bed, hand nervously clutching the receiver close to his ear.  
''The Yachi residence, how may I help you?''  
"Hello?"  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, Hitoka? This is Shoyo."

Shoyo fist-bumped Hitoka when they played croquet outside his house.   
"I don't believe it," Hitoka gasped. "I'm actually winning!"  
"Don't you start getting cocky on me now, sis," Shoyo grinned.  
"I've really missed you. I know I'm not as exciting as your other friends."  
"That is bullshit. Shoot."  
"Did you know I'm still a virgin?" Hitoka rambled on. "Okay, I did French-kiss Kanji Koganegawa once. Total disaster!"  
"Shoot the ball! You know, Hitoka, your daydreams are much better than my reality, believe me..." Shoyo sighed before straightening up. "But now? Prepare to die!"  
"Hina!"

Shoyo shot, hitting Hitoka's orange ball. He positioned himself, ready to take his two free shots.

"You're not gonna go for just those two shots?" Hitoka asked, shocked. "Go ahead, knock me out. It's the only way to win."  
"Not my style," Shoyo shrugged.  
"Nice guys finish last. I should know."

The ginger grinned, and knocked Hitoka's ball out.

Tetsuro and Satori sauntered into the garden.  
"Bravo," Tetsuro snickered, slow clapping. "Brav-o!"

Hitoka fidgeted with her sweater uncomfortably, looking from her best friend's face to his best friends' faces. "I gotta go home now, okay?" She questioned softly, breathing deeply.  
"Okay..." Shoyo replied, sadly.  
"Thanks," Hitoka said, smiling a little.  
"Bye, Hitoka."

"Oh, Hitoka Yachi, leaving so soon?" Tetsuro sneered. He turned to the Shoyo and Satori. "I'm red."

Kenma sat on the bleachers of the Haruichi gym, sipping his large coke. It slipped somehow, and spilt all over his X Japan shirt. He sighed, staring at his arms, which were covered in scars.

Shoyo, Natsu and Mei looked at the television, where Ono-sensei was talking at the top of her voice. The scene was of the cafeteria at Haruichi that day.  
"The Haruichi suicides were tough on all of us," she began. "But we shared the pain of losing three very popular students. I came into the cafeteria and asked them to hold hands..."  
"Isn't that the flake we met at the Open House?" Natsu wondered, nibbling on her chocolate truffle.  
"... In a burst of cleansing synchronicity," Ono continued. "TV cameras happened on the scene."  
"Cleansing synchronicity? Outpouring of emotions?" Shoyo ranted, incredulously.  
"There's Tori!" Natsu cried out, pointing to the screen.  
"And there's Tetsu," Mei said, gesturing to him. "Where are you, Shoyo?"  
"Before a teenager decides to kill himself, there are a few things he needs to know," Ono started. "After all, this is a decision that effects all of us. And there's only one chance to get it right."

Kenma took a deep breath as he stood on the edge of the pavement of the busy road, waiting for the red light to switch to green. He had tried this so many times- cut himself till he bled, tried to hang himself... But none of them worked. But this? This was foolproof. He fastened his suicide note to his shirt with a pin.

The light flickered green, and Kenma walked right into the oncoming traffic, not giving two fucks as he felt his neck snap because of the force of the bus.


	13. -thirteen.

Shoyo got up, blazing with rage as he switched off the television and turned around to face his mother and sister.

"Hinata Shoyo," Mei gasped. "Turn that back on!"  
"Can't you see," Shoyo yelled back, angrily. "These TV programs are eating suicide with a spoon... They make it sound like it's a cool thing to do!"  
"Are you telling me this isn't a time for troubled youth?" Mei retorted. She added, "Stand up straight."  
"All we want is to be treated like human beings. Not experimented on like guinea pigs, or patronized like bunny rabbits."  
"Hey," Natsu argued. "I don't patronize bunny rabbits!"  
"Treated like human beings?" Mei scoffed. "Is that what you said, little Mr-Voice-of-a-Generation? How do you think adults act with other adults? Do you think it's just like a game of doubles tennis? When teenagers complain that they want to be treated like human beings, it's usually because they are treated like human beings."  
"I guess I picked the wrong time to be a human being," Shoyo sighed as he picked up his bag and turned around to leave.  
"You'll live," Natsu 'reassured' him.  
"Want some pate?" Mei offered, holding up the plate.

Shoyo spotted Tetsuro enter.  
"Tetsu?!" Shoyo waved, weakly.  
"Hello, everybody, the door was open," Tetsuro bowed as he shut the door behind him. "Sho, have you heard? We were doing burgers at the food fair when it comes over the phone that Binma Kozume tried to buy the farm. He belly-flopped in front of a bus, wearing a suicide note."  
"What the fuck?!" Shoyo gasped. "Is he dead?"  
"No, that's the punchline. She's alive, and in stable condition!" Tetsuro snickered. "Just another example of a geek trying to imitate the popular people at school and failing miserably... Is that pate?"  
Shoyo slapped Tetsuro across the face.

"I said I was sorry!" Shoyo groaned from his bed, his blue skirt, sweater and coat swapped for some comfy jeans and a white tee-shirt.  
"You were outta control," Tetsuro grumbled from his position near the wall, sullenly holding an ice-pack to his cheek. "I mean, Tooru and the Miyas were a shock, but Binma Kozume? Get crucial. He's been dialling the suicide hotline since he was in diapers."  
"You aren't funny."  
"Look, Binma couldn't take the heat, so he got out of the kitchen. Just think what a better place this world would be if every moron followed his cue."  
"Shut up, Hot Probs is on."  
"Oh, shit, yeah."

Shoyo switched on the radio.  
"It's like," the caller said. "Sachiro is okay, but still, sometimes I feel like I'm on his side... And Korai can be so stupid sometimes."  
"Well, dude," the DJ replied. "Just remember that without the logic of his mom, Korai would've been lost, and you are too. Next!"

"That sounded like a big one," Tetsuro commented.

"You've got the dog-catcher," the second DJ said.   
Out of the radio came a voice that sounded suspiciously like Satori's. "My name is Tori. No, it's not Tori. It's Tendou."

Shoyo's eyes widened and stared at Tetsuro, who stared back.

"Jeez, no, not that," Satori said.  
"Hey, babe, I need a name," the DJ prompted, gently.

Satori stared at his Doraemon plushie. "It's Nobi."

"Nobi?!" The DJ chuckled. "Okay then!"  
"God has cursed me," Satori choked out. "I think. The last guy I had sex with killed himself the next day. I'm failing math, my whole life is a mess. I was supposed to be captain of the co-ed cheerleading team..."

"Wait," Shoyo said. "He knows we listen to this show..."  
"We'll crucify him," Tetsuro grinned evilly.

"My parents are divorced and stuff," Satori continued.

Shoyo sighed. What the hell was going on?


	14. -fourteen.

Tetsuro threw the chalk piece and caught it again, smirking as he looked at Satori.

The red-head sat at his desk in his cheerleading uniform, cheek pressed to the cold, hard wood. He felt his nose burn as it always did whenever he was about to cry. He swallowed- no crying right now.

Shoyo stole a swift glance at Tetsuro and Satori before frantically scrawling in his notebook. His mind, as usual, read whatever he was writing aloud.

"Yes," he read out. "Tetsu told everyone about Tori. I cut off Tooru's head and Tetsu's head has sprung right back in its place like some mythological... thing my eighth-grade boyfriend would've known about. Tetsu's even doing that old note trick. I've seen King's way, I've seen Ono-sensei's way and nothing has changed. I guess that's Tetsu's way. And, Jesus, what about King!? I can't get him out of my head!"

He noticed Satori get up and leave, hands clutching his uniform. 

"Wait," Shoyo read aloud. "Where is Tori going?"

"Where's he going?" Sadayuki-sensei asked as Satori shoved past him.  
"He's going to cry," Tetsuro sneered, looking at the crowd surrounding him as they laughed.

Satori burst into the school bathrooms, throwing his bag to the floor as he pulled out a bottle of pills from the side pocket. He stared at himself in his uniform- he had opted for the female uniform- and thought about what he really wanted.

Yeah, he totally wanted to die.

He began to work on opening the pill bottle, but his hands were shaking and sweating way too much.  
"Fucking child-protected caps," he yelled through gritted teeth. "Argh!"  
He groaned as the cap opened, but injured his teeth in the process. He quickly opened his mouth wide and threw his head back, emptying half the bottle into it.

Shoyo dragged his chair back and ran out of the classroom. Sadayuki-sensei just raised an eyebrow.

Satori breathed in, trying to swallow the pills that didn't seem to slicken enough to get down his throat. He opened a bottle of water and was about to pour it in his mouth when the bottle was knocked into a sink.  
"Tori!" Shoyo roared as he gripped the cheerleader's uniform and slammed him into a wall. Satori choked and spat out the pills he had been trying to swallow.  
"What are you trying to do!?" Satori shrieked as he wriggled himself free from Shoyo's harsh grasp. "Kill me?!"  
"What are you trying to do," Shoyo retorted as he let go of Satori's uniform. "Sleep?"  
"Suicide," Satori said, gruffly. "Is a private thing."  
"Tori," Shoyo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked up at Satori, eyes wild. "You are throwing your life away to become a fucking statistic in the Japanese news. That's about the least private thing I can think of."

Satori slumped against a wall and slid down till he was sitting on the floor. "What about Tooru? And Osamu? And Atsumu?"  
Shoyo sat beside him. "If everyone jumped off a bridge, would you?"  
"Probably."  
"If you're happy every day of your life, you wouldn't be a human being. You'd be a game-show host."  
Satori laughed. "Whaddya say we knock it off early and buy shoes or something lame like that?"  
"Okay," Shoyo chuckled.

In the chemistry lab, Tetsuro held the burning negatives of him and Binma. Tobio looked on.  
"So," he began. "It has come to this... Tooru Oikawa did polls, but I need you, Kuroo Tetsuro, to do a petition. As a favour, as THE favour. You've heard of the group X Japan, right?"  
"Yeah," Tetsuro replied, looking back at Tobio with an eyebrow raised. "Namida."  
"Right. Some teeny-bopper rag said they want to play as a prize at a cultural festival. Could be Haruichi's if we get everybody's John Hancock."  
"I'll get right on, coach," Tetsuro grinned. He handed over his copy of Moby Dick to Tobio, who looked a little touched. "A little gift for you. I won't be needing it."  
In return, Tobio handed the other boy an envelope. 

Tetsuro walked over the school every lunch the following week, using the petition forms in the envelope.  
At 5 PM on Friday evening, he sat on the sill of a large glass window, bathing in the sunlight.

"Tetsu?" Shoyo questioned.  
"Shoyo," Tetsuro smiled. "Colour me stoked, boy. I've gotten everybody to sign this petition. Even those who think that X Japan are tuneless fuckers. People love me! You know, you haven't signed yet..."  
"People love you, but I know you. Ohira Reon said the petition he signed was to put a hot tub in the cafeteria and Shinji Watari said-"  
"Some people need different kinds of convincing than others. Just sign the petition, okay?!"  
"Don't talk to me like that, okay?"  
"Look, it was King's idea. He made the signature sheets and everything, so why don't you just sign it!?"  
"No."  
"Jealous much?"

Shoyo saw red everywhere- in Tetsuro's eyes, in his lips, in his clothes and in his hair- and his rage that washed over him everytime Tobio 'King' Kageyama's name was mentioned boiled over.  
He raised a hand, ready to slap Tetsuro's face again, but the ravenette caught his wrist. Shoyo struggled to get out of the other boy's grasp, but he couldn't.  
"Tetsu, why can't you just be a friend? Why do you have to be such a megabitch?!"  
"Because I can be. Sho, why are you pulling my dick? Do you think... I mean, do you really think that if Hitoka Yachi's ugly fairy godmother made her cool, she'd still hang out with her dweebette friends? No way in hell, Shoyo."

Tetsuro let go of Shoyo's hand and walked away, leaving the ginger rooted to his spot.

Tobio looked over his shoulder and then into Shoyo's eyes.

Seeing Tobio again, this close, did something to Shoyo. Maybe it was love, maybe it was hate, maybe it was fear and maybe it was a little bit of everything.  
"Wanna..." Tobio asked, awkwardly as he blushed. "Want to go out tonight? Catch a movie, you know, some miniature golf?"

Shoyo was tempted to say yes.  
But first he wanted to know if Tobio had actually changed his ways- was he still a fucking psychopath?

"I was thinking," Shoyo said, formulating a plan in his head. If Tobio didn't say okay to what he said, then he'd go on a date with him. If he did say okay, well, he'd probably kick his balls. "More along the lines of slitting Kuroo Tetsuro's wrists open, making it look like a suicide."  
Tobio lit up and Shoyo puked in his mouth. "Now you're talking," Tobio grinned. "I could be up for that. I've already started underlining meaningful passages in his copy of Moby Dick. I knew you'd be back... I knew it. I was positive. I was sure."

Shoyo slapped Tobio.  
"It's over, King, over. Grow up!"  
He left.

"I don't get it! You were wrong, and I was right! Strength, damn it," Tobio yelled, frustrated. He knew Shoyo was long gone, and he was left to plead at empty air. Again. "Come on," he said, voice cracking with a sob. "Come back..."

What scared him most was that he could practically feel the anger course through him, replacing the sorrow.

Tobio wiped his tears and left the room. Shoyo was his light after his mother had died. And he had chased the boy away with his uncontrollable insanity.


	15. -fifteen.

Shoyo sighed, Tobio's face flashing in his head like a flickering light bulb. He shut the door and slipped his heels off at the doorstep and walked in, to be met with his mother and sister on the couch, staring at him intensely.

Natsu didn't even have a cigarette or a cringey spy novel.  
'What the fuck?' Shoyo wondered.

He set his bag down near the cabinet and looked at his family members intensely.

"Yes?"  
"Your friend," Mei began. "Tobio Kageyama stopped by. He seemed very concerned about you. He said you might try to kill yourself."  
"You have been depressed lately," Natsu justified. "Oh, he left this for you." She handed him a letter, and Shoyo shakily opened it.

He took a breath and opened it, and couldn't exhale.  
'recognize the handwriting?' it read. "Oh my god," he whispered.

"He said we should keep you away from sharp objects," continued Mei. "Closed garage doors, chemicals, prescription drugs..."  
Shoyo left. He didn't want or need to hear more.

He climbed up the stairs to his room, hoisting his bag up his shoulder, and opens the door, only to be met with a Nendoroid doll wearing an X Japan t-shirt hanging from the ceiling with a rope. He groaned, throwing his bag to the floor and lay down on his bed.

Tobio popped out of nowhere, and sat next to his bed, a psychotic look in his eyes. He opened Tetsuro's copy of Moby Dick and began reading. Shoyo couldn't even begin to fathom what was going on. He simply lay there, eyes wide open and breath hitching.

"...and even for hate, thou can't but kill, and all are killed." I like it. Its got that 'what a cruel world so let's toss ourselves into the abyss' type of ambience. Come on! It's Tetsu's copy of Moby Dick, so why don't you give it a try... Underline something!"  
"Get..." Shoyo began. "Get off of my bed, you fucking psycho! Do you think you're a rebel? Do you actually think you're a rebel?! You're not a rebel, you're fucking psychotic!"  
"You say tomae-to, I say tomah-to... Hold it! 'Eskimo!' It's just one word, I love it! I usually go for the whole sentence myself, but this? This is perfecto! Eskimo... You know, it's mysterious." He began underlining the word, reading out each syllable carefully. "Es-ki-mo."

Tobio pulled Shoyo into Tetsuro's kitchen, and began looking for the dishwasher. He located it and yanked a knife out.  
"Come on!" Tobio grinned enthusiastically.  
"King, you're not listening to me!"  
"Nag," Tobio growled, the grin was wiped off his face as his pulled his hair in frustration. "Nag, nag, nag, nag!"  
"The knife is filthy!" Shoyo protested in exasperation.  
"The fuck do you think I'm going to do with it? Take out his tonsils?"  
"Excuse me, but I think I know Tetsu a little bit better than you do. If he was going to slit his wrists, the knife would be spotless."

Tobio groaned, before grabbing a tissue and wiping the knife frantically. He thrust it in front of Shoyo's eyes.  
"Here," he roared. "Now, can you see your fucking reflection in the thing?!"

Shoyo could see himself stare back out at him from the shining metal surface, for some reason, with black hair, lots of under eye-liner and green clothes... Like Tetsuro!

"Tomorrow, someone else is just going to move into her place," Shoyo wondered. "That person could be me... Ha! There's only one of us who can do Tetsu's handwriting. And if you think I'm gonna write another suicide note, you're wrong!"  
"You don't get it, do you? Society nods its head on any horror the Japanese teenager can think of to bring upon himself. Nobody's gonna care about exact handwriting! Look!"

Tobio snatched Shoyo's hand, forcefully placed a pen in between his fingers and made him write "LIFE SUCKS" messily, on a piece of paper.

"Life sucks!" Tobio jumped with a creepy joy. "Its perfect! I've got a meaningfully marked-up Moby Dick and a desperate note. What more does a suicide need? Now if you'll excuse me..."

Tobio ran into Tetsuro's room, holding the knife in one hand and the book and note in the other, and shut the door with his leg.  
Shoyo got up and ran behind him, frantically hitting the door as he heard the latch click.

"No! Open the door!"

Father Azumane stood tall in the church, wearing clothes that were yellow, blue, black, green and red with white stripes. In his hand, he held Tetsuro's copy of Moby Dick.  
"Eskimo," he declared. "Tetsuro Kuroo underlined a lot of things in this copy of Moby Dick, but I believe the word 'eskimo', underlined all by itself, is the key to understanding Tetsuro's pain. On the surface, Tetsu, as we fondly remember him, was the vivacious young boy we all knew him to be, but deep down? His soul was in Antartica! Freezing with the knowledge of the way teenagers can be cruel, the way that parents can be unresponsive. And as he write oh-so eloquently in his suicide note, the way that life can suck! We'll all miss Sendai's little eskimo. Let's hope he's rubbing noses with Jesus!"

Shoyo stared at the proceedings from the back of the church, next to the Holy Water trough.  
"Is this turning out weak, or what," a familiar voice groaned from beside him. "It's at least 70 people less than my funeral."  
"Tooru?!"  
"God, Sho. My afterlife is so boring. If I have to sing Kumbaya one more time..."  
"What are you doing here?"

"I made your favourite," Tooru smiled, opening the trough, which was full of pork buns. "Pork buns, lots of soy sauce. Dinner!"

Shoyo woke up with a start.  
"Shoyo! Dinner!"  


The young boy jumped out of bed and ran to his bag, pulled out his diary and began to frantically scrawl as he read it aloud for once.

"Dear diary, last entry."


	16. -sixteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> previously, on "killjoy, 1989"...
> 
> "D e a r D i a r y, l a s t e n t r y."

"Dear Diary, last entry. No one can stop King. Not the PSIA, DIH or even the FBI. He once told me the extreme always makes an impression. Well, now it's my turn. Let's see how this son-of-a-bitch reacts to a suicide he didn't perform himself!"

Downstairs, outside the Hinatas' place, Tobio leaned against his bike, pulled out a cigarette and lit it, waiting for a signal. After three puffs, he flung the cigarette away, stomped on it and picked out a sharp knife. He placed it in his jacket and ran towards the house, leaping over the short fence. After he crossed it, he clambered up the tree outside Shoyo's room and lowered himself through the window, only to nearly fall out instantly.

Shoyo hung from the roof by a bedsheet, the fabric twisted around his neck as he stood there, suspended midair, arms limp and legs like jelly.

Tobio choked, before frantically yelling to himself. "Can't believe you did it!" He swung the knife around, too shocked to comprehend what was going on. "I was teasing... I loved you! Sure, I was coming here to kill you but first, I was trying to get you back with my amazing petition. It's a shame that you can't see what our fellow Haruichi idiots really signed. Listen. 'We, students at Haruichi Furudate Gauken, will die. Today, our burning bodies will be the ultimate protest to a society that degrades us. Fuck you all!' It isn't very subtle, but neither is blowing up a school, now, is it? Talk about your suicide pacts, eh?" He laughed dejectedly. "When our school blows up tomorrow, it's gonna be the kind of thing to affect a whole generation. It'll be the Woodstock of the eighties! Damn it, Shoyo, we could've had Sakanoshita Ramune together!"

In the dining room below Shoyo's room, Mei and Natsu sat impatiently. "What does he want, a written invitation?" Mei griped, annoyed. "Shoyo! Dinner!"

The boy who was still breathing could hear the footsteps of Shoyo's angry mother coming up the stairs.   
"Shit."  
With that, Tobio flung the knife out the window and launched himself off as well. Mei stepped into the room and her heart stopped as she saw Shoyo hang from the ceiling.

The words, 'a mother should never outlive her son' kept flashing in her mind.  
"Shoyo!" Mei screamed, agonized, alerting Natsu downstairs. The young woman sprinted up the steps and was met with Mei staring at her brother's dead body.  
Natsu choked, like Tobio did.

"Shoyo," Mei said, tears rimming her eyes as Natsu just stood there, frozen. "I... Oh... I should have let you take the job at the mall," Mei blabbered, pointlessly. "It was just that... I was afraid of you coming home late at night, and I..."  
Natsu burst into tears.

Shoyo raised his head, blinked and loosened the sheet from his waist and dropped down on the floor, releasing the sheet from his neck too.  
"Mom, Natsu-san, I can explain. Why so tensed?"

Tobio sat on the floor of his room, putting together a bunch of bombs and setting up timing devices. He heard a knock on the door of his room.  
"Hm?"  
"Hey, chichi, I need some help with my homework."  
"Not right now, tiger, I'm a little busy."


	17. -seventeen.

Shoyo walked in the crowded hallways, baby blue sweater and grey jacket covering his thin, lethargic body as he trudged past the sea of students, his freshly dyed hair tied in two small pig-tails. The now-brunette bumped into Ono-sensei.

"S-S-Shoyo! King told me you committed suicide last night!"  
"Where is he?" Shoyo begged, desperate. "Where is King?!"

Ono grabbed his hand. "We have to talk," she said, firmly. "Whether to kill themselves or not is the most important decision a teenage can make."

Shoyo glared at her, wondering if she was serious. This shithouse was about to be set on fire and catapulted to Venus, and here, this bitch was ranting about his 'suicide'? He was here and alive now, wasn't he?!  
He shook himself free of her grip. "Get a job!"

He was about to set off running until he noticed a familiar black trench coat and skinny jeans. He hid behind a locker.

Tobio set his huge duffel bag on the wash basin shelf and pulled out a bomb.

Meanwhile, Shoyo toured the now empty corridor, looking for Tobio.

Tobio stood under the bleachers, taping the fifth and final bomb to another leg of a chair. He dusted his hands free of gunpowder, stuffed his tools and tape into his duffel and ran through a door that read "boiler room."

The bell rang, and the corridor around Shoyo was once again flooded with students.  
"Kenjiro!" Shoyo called out to a simple looking, short, petite male with symmetrical bangs and baggy clothing. He turned, amber eyes gleaming. "Where is everybody going?"  
"It's Friday."  
"Shit. Another pep-rally?"  
Kenjiro shrugged. "These things can get pretty artificial, but at least you get out of class." The boy began to walk away.

"Hey, Shirabu, what's under the gym?" Shoyo asked, heart beating out of his chest.  
"The boiler room?"

Tobio stood in the dark of the boiler room, sweating so much he was scared he would dampen the bombs. The room felt like the Sun, and he cursed it as he studied the bomb in his hand. At least, tried to study it through the gloom of the place.

"May I see your hall pass?"

Tobio's eyes widened and he whipped around, coming face-to-face with... a brown haired, very-much-alive Hinata Shoyo... Holding his gun!?

"I knew that loose was too noose," Tobio stammered, raising his arms. "I mean, noose too loose. Damn you!"  
"Like father, like son," Shoyo smirked. "A bomb that's as serious as fuck in the boiler room to set off a pack of thermals upstairs. Okay. Let's start with putting the bomb on the ground."  
The raven's fingers loosened their grip on the bomb and it dropped to the ground.  
"I knew that!" Shoyo's hand tightened on the gun. "I knew that. Okay, put your hands on your head."

"You didn't say 'Simon Says'," Tobio pointed out, casually. Shoyo was so taken aback that his lowered the gun and froze in shock. Tobio, meanwhile, kicked him the stomach, knocking him out. The raven grabbed the weapons and went back to work. He could hear so much noise upstairs, he was going to cause so much chaos, and chaos was good.

Chaos was what killed the dinosaurs, darling.

"H-A!" Keishin yelled. Satori led the cheerleaders as they did a few perfect cartwheels, whilst the students yelled, "H-A!"  
"R-U!"  
"R-U!"  
"I-C!"  
"I-C!"  
"H-AND-I!"  
Satori did a split.  
"H-AND-I!"  
"What does that spell?!"

Back in the boiler room, Shoyo picked up a fire extinguisher, half-awake. He rammed it into Tobio's back.

Chikara could hear the crowds sitting above his spot under the bleachers. They were screaming and clapping like lunatics and the boy casually lit a joint next to one of Tobio's bombs, but Chikara didn't know that. 

"Argh!" Tobio screamed, feeling the heavy extinguisher burn a bruise on his back.  
He turned around, punching Shoyo, who kicked him in return. The raven tried to retaliate, but Shoyo ducked in the nick of time, yanking at Tobio's leg and pulling him downwards.  
Tobio, because of urges he himself wasn't able to comprehend, kissed Shoyo, who screeched and slapped him away. The blue-eyed male scrambled to his feet, knocking over a few large cans as he ran away. The ginger picked up the gun he left behind and cautiously followed the other man.

He rounded the same corner, and Tobio was standing a few feet away from a bomb that counted down the seconds on a small LCD screen.  
120 seconds left.

"Do you think that just because you started this thing, you can end it!?" Tobio spat out the blood in his mouth, ignoring the disgusting metallic taste.  
"I'll kill you, I'll fucking kill you, I swear on God. How do I turn off the goddamn bomb, asshole!?" Shoyo shook, angry and fearful, his grip on the gun tightening to the point he was scared he would crush it.  
"Fuck you!"  
Shoyo pulled the trigger, and shot Tobio's condescending finger right off his hand, watching as the blue-eyed boy squirmed in pain and grabbed his hand.  
"Shit!"  
"It's all over, King, help me stop it!"  
"All right, so maybe I am killing everyone in the school, but that is because nobody loves me! Let's face it, alright! The only place where different social types can genuinely get along with each other is in Heaven." Tobio's eyes filled with tears.   
"Which button do I press to turn it off?"   
"Try the red one, okay? Seriously, people are gonna look at the ashes of Haruichi Gauken and say, 'There is a school that self-destructed not because society didn't care, but because the school was society. Pretty deep, eh?"  
"WHICH RED BUTTON!?" Shoyo screamed in rage.   
"Press the one in the middle to turn it off... if that's what you really want.

"Do you know what I'd really want, babe?"   
"What?"  
Shoyo shot Tobio, who pulled out a knife and stuck it into the bomb, stopping the clock with three seconds to go.  
"Cool guys like you out of my life."  


Shoyo stepped out of the boiler room and slipped by the bleachers unnoticed, smiling at all the (thankfully alive) students of Haruichi. He quickly jogged out of the school to get some fresh air, followed by Tobio, who practically crawled down the entrance staircase.  
"I'm impressed," Tobio groaned, clutching his stomach with his bandaged arm. "You really fucked me up bad, Shoyo. You've... You've got power, power I didn't think you had."  
Tobio pulled open his jacket, revealing a vest with bombs strapped to it. "The slate is now clean," he declared. He started the timer and walked to the middle of the parking lot."Pretend I did blow up the school- all the schools. Now that you're dead, what are you gonna do with your life?"

The ginger pulled out a cigarette, eyebrows raised and a smirk dancing on his lips as he put it in his mouth. Tobio closed his eyes, putting his arms out sideways, feeling the wind rush under his arms and play with his trench coat for the final time-  
Fuck. He hit the timer, which resumed its countdown.  
Shoyo felt a strange ache in his heart, one that urged him to strip Tobio of the vest and keep him alive. However, images of Atsumu, Osamu, Tooru... even himself, flashed before his eyes. Yes, these guys pissed him off royally, but they were too young to fall asleep. They didn't deserve to die. But maybe Tobio was happier dead.

The bomb went off.

Shoyo stared at the smoke, waiting for it to clear so he could go wash his soot-blackened face. The cigarette between his lips was lit, and he pulled it out, adding to the smoke as he breathed.

"There's a new sheriff in town."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, this is carrot here. thank you for reading this story!  
> i do not own the plot or the dialogues or the characters. i only own the prose written here. 
> 
> the dialogues and plot were taken from a movie from the 80s titled "the heathers." it's a must-watch, captivating and thrilling every minute of the movie.
> 
> the characters belong to haruichi furudate, and they are haikyuu characters. the anime is incredible!
> 
> you can watch them if you're still interested. thank you for reading once again, and make sure to visit my profile for more works!
> 
> signed,  
> carrot.


	18. character aesthetics!

Hello! Thank you for reading :D Here are a few character aesthetics I've made to kinda just ~lighten the mood~.

NOTE: These are only for the Heathers, Veronica and JD (well, their Haikyuu!! versions) as they are the main characters.


End file.
